carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Omar Anoke
= Omar Anoke = "The price on your head was more than enough to warrant me coming all this way to track you down. The price is just for your head though, I won't be needing the rest of you..." -Omar Anoke "You would make a resplendant hat. Remember that next time I catch you trying to swipe my drink." -Commander Hern Omar Anoke was born on the Kroot homeworld of Pech, to a shaper who wanted bigger and better things for his flock. He would bring them morsels from beyond the stars, begged, stolen and borrowed from the various traders who passed through the system. This would, in turn, craft his flock to have itchy feet, and it wasn't long before Anoke stole aboard a passing chartist vessel and set sail for wealth and riches. Omar originally made his name on the fringe worlds of Carthax, the Onus region, where the line between Xenos and humans can be cut with a knife, so long as you were willing to pay for it. Able to leap great heights, squeeze into the smallest gaps and capable of ferocious bursts of strength, Anoke carved out a bloody path as a sell-sword. It was on one of these worlds he met Ezekiel Dune, who had been sent to track down Anoke and save his life from an anonymous tip-off to the Ordo Xenos, in return for servitude. Kroot have no concept of the Inquisition, and care little for the plight of man, all Anoke wanted was a chance to consume the genetic material of powerful spacefaring beings so he could one day move amongst the stars alongside them. It was by chance that Anoke discovered Xerxas' secret - Xerxas had tipped off a young, fiery Ordo Xenos Inquisitor to Anoke's whereabouts, who had become too big for the tiny fringe worlds he frequented. Xerxas, knowing the Kroot would have no desire to serve him for 'a greater cause', left him with no option but to join him. Feeling bitter and betrayed, Anoke left Xerxas' employ, returning to his old stomping ground of Onus where he met a man named Lance LeGault, a retired mercenary-cum-bounty hunter, who had the knowledge and the ship to travel among the stars, like Anoke had always dreamed of. Together they formed a nigh-unstoppable pair of bounty hunters, infamous for their near 100% track record and their rather grisly method of collecting the bounties on heads, quite literally. The bounty on a head is much easier to transport without the body getting in the way, and the faster and more cunning the bounty was before he met his end, the more Anoke enjoys the feast. The relationship between Xerxas and Anoke is mutual distrust, but both regularly have needs for the others' services. Wether it be a contact, transportation or a particularly delicious bounty for Anoke, or a nimble assassin who can access even the tightest stronghold for Xerxas, the partnership continues... but only just. Known Affiliates * Lance LeGault